I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hanger for vehicular mud flaps and, more particularly, to such a device having means for permitting axial retraction as well as axial deflection of the mud flap support member, without damage to the hanger.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In many localities it is required by law that trucks, trailers and similar vehicles be provided with mud flaps to prevent damage to other vehicles from rocks and debris thrown by the wheels. The hangers for such mud flaps, which are expensive to manufacture, are oftentimes damaged by minor collisions with various obstructions.
In order to protect the mud flap hanger during such minor collisions, there are previously known mud flap hangers with means to permit the deflection of the hanger from its normal position. Examples of such mud flap hangers are disclosed in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,719, issued Dec. 21, 1965, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,165, issued Feb. 24, 1976.
One disadvantage of these previously known mud flap hangers is that these hangers only permit lateral or angular position of the hanger from its normal position. Consequently, when an axial load or force is imposed upon these previously known hangers, these hangers are damaged and oftentimes require expensive replacement.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known vehicular mud flap hangers is that replacement of the mud flap itself not only was difficult and time consuming, but also oftentimes resulted in damage to the mud flaps.